1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to cable connectors of the type used for electrical cables in the mining industry and, in particular, to cable connectors having field serviceable insulators.
2. Description of Related Art
Heavy electrical cables arc commonly used in the mining industry for powering equipment. Such cables are connected together by cable couplers or connectors. These are used in pairs, one coupler having a plurality of sockets which receive a plurality of plugs in a second coupler. The couplers may be mounted on skids so they can be pulled about the job site by means of the attached cables.
The plugs and sockets, both of which comprise elongated conductors, are usually surrounded by an insulator, typically having a cylindrical opening surrounding each of the conductors. These insulators are subject to failure due to accident or environmental conditions. This can lead to arcing across adjacent conductors or between one or more conductors and ground. In the past it has not been possible to easily remedy this problem in the field. The coupler concerned had to be disconnected from the cable and sent to a shop in order to have the insulator replaced. The job was simply too inconvenient to carry out in the unfavourablc conditions of a mine.